PAW Patrol Shorts
by MarshalltheAngel
Summary: This are short adventures of the crew. I will keep updating this if another fic doesn't come out yet. I will also require questions to the PAW Patrol so that "they" can answer you. (PM me) I had to rate M from the advise of a reviewer and reader.
1. Chapter 1

_**Mating?**_

Marshall was searching for Chase since he needed help with something. "Chase, where are you?" Marshall said. He was passing by Skye's house when he suddenly heard rumbling. "Hello?" Marshall asked. "Skye? Is Chase with you?" Marshall said, about to knock the door. Then, he hears something very unexpected. "Chase, harder! Ah!" Skye moaned. __THEY'RE MATING?!__ , Marshall thought. He was shocked. __Better not disturb__ , he thought again and left whistling, pretending he heard nothing.

Chase then opened the door. He heard Marshall but was unable to get out easily. "Was that Marshall?" Chase asked as he emerged from the pink abode. "Let's hope he didn't think we were mating," Chase said. Skye then came out with a comb, pulling on her fur that had gum. "Get back here and get this gum out of my fur, Chase! We'll explain later if he spreads gossip!" Skye growled. "How did you get gum on your fur anyway? Maybe we should just cut it," Chase suggested. This angered Skye very, very much. "TRY AND I'LL TEAR YOU TO SHREDS!" she yelled. "O-Okay! Calm down! I'm going to get help," Chase said. "Hurry up!" Skye said.

* * *

 _ **Why Marshall doesn't get hurt falling off ladders**_

It was a very gloomy day in Adventure Bay since one of their heroes had just died. Marshall, the firefighter pup, was killed by Humdinger. Sure enough, Humdinger was put on death row and was executed immediately. It had been three days since Marshall's burial.

The Patrol went to the cemetery to remember their beloved pup. The one crying the most were Chase and Everest. As they arrived at the grave, they put flowers to show respect and how much they loved him. "Why wasn't it me?" Chase cried. "Maybe it was just his time," Skye said as she too cried. "Marshall, I love you. We all do," Everest said. Ryder then put the firefighter helmet on the grave. "No one will ever replace you," he said. Zuma, Rubble, Rocky, and Tracker couldn't speak any words out of their mouths because of their sobbing. "Come on pups," Ryder ordered. They all started going back to the direction they came.

As they left, a beam of light hit Marshall's grave. Everyone heard it and turned around. They saw a figure come up from the ground. Eventually, the light began to weaken and it showed someone they knew very well.

Marshall stretched a bit and yawned. "Thanks for the pierce-proof skin!" he shouted to the sky. Then a voice bellowed from the heavens. "No problem! You know you can ask favors from me anytime!" it said. A thumbs-up hand then appeared. It disappeared quickly as it showed.

Everyone ran to the broken grave. "M-Marshall?" everyone asked. "Oh, hey guys! Sorry if I couldn't tell you but I'm actually an angel. I'm an angel with a rank of Archangel and Seraph," Marshall said. Everyone just stood paralyzed. "Are you okay?" Marshall asked. "Y-yeah," Chase said as a tear came from his eye. "To see you alive just makes us feel happy," Everest said. "Rocky, if you're going to ask if this happened sometime in the past, yes. It happened when I fell off a ladder during the French Revolution. I broke my neck, spine, and paws," Marshall said. Rocky was shocked. "You know what I was thinking of?" Rocky asked in shock. "How?!" Rocky asked. "Secret," Marshall said. "Let's go back to the Lookout!"

* * *

 _ **The Spy**_

Chase was outside and playing hide and seek. As a trained spy, he knew where all the great hiding spaces where, with or without his nose. Within a matter of five minutes, he found all the pups.

"Wow, Chase!" Marshall said. "Ever since when have you been that good in hide and seek?" Marshall asked. "I'm a spy! How can I not?" Chase asked. "Who trained you to be a spy?" Skye asked. "That's… confidential," Chase said. "Why? Is it an illegal organization?" Rocky asked. "N-no. It's just personal," Chase said.

He then went back to his pup house. He took out a file which had this info:

Kingsman Organization

Name: Bullet and Trigger

Status: deceased

Reason: Killed in action against a crime syndicate

"I miss you mum," Chase said in a very fluent British accent. "You too dad," he said as he kissed the picture, the remaining picture, of his parents.

* * *

 _ **I was a Girl**_

Rocky was assigned to clean the pups' houses at the Lookout and Zuma was there to help them. They were scanning the pup houses first before they clean it. Zuma agreed to have his pup house cleaned first. "Okay. What do we have here? Some photos…some toys…" Rocky said as he scanned the pup house. "Hey, what's this?" Rocky said as he pulled a photo album. "O-oh! T-that's p-personal!" Zuma said as he pulled the pink photo album away from him. "Hey, if it's personal, I can keep it secret," Rocky said. "Okay. But promise you won't tell anybody. If you do, I will tear you until you become subatomic," Zuma said.

They opened the album and it showed Zuma in dresses and bows. "Are you gay?" Rocky asked turning the pages. "I'm not gay!" Zuma said. They then came upon a note. It read this:

 _ _To my awesome and cool daughter Zoe,__

 _ _Though I'm going to die soon, remember that I have always loved you. I always have and I always will. Whatever you become, whatever decision you think is right to do, I will approve of it in heaven. Don't let the haters get to you. Always remember me and always smile.__

 _ _Your mother,__

 _ _Daydream__

Rocky's mouth was wide open. "Y-you were a girl?!" Rocky asked. "Yeah. After my mother died, my father had no chances of getting a son so…"

"You underwent surgery?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah."

"Your secret is safe with me," Rocky said assuring Zuma.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gum in Her Fur too?**_

 _ **(Mating? Part 2)**_

* * *

"Marshall!" Chase called for his best friend. He had just heard him a while ago. Where is he now?

"Marshall! Where are you?" Chase yelled. He looked in the Lookout. Only Rubble and Rocky playing Pup pup Boogie. He then went to the bushes. It was only Zuma napping. "Ugh. Where are you?" Chase thought. He was passing by Marshall's home and then he got an idea. "Maybe he's home," Chase said to himself. "Yeah! Maybe he did hear us. Oh no," Chase said as he walked up to the closed door. He was about to knock on the door when he heard something similar from awhile ago. "Ah! Do it! Just do it harder!" Everest said. _ _Everest? When did she get here? Does she have gum in her fur too?__ , Chase thought. "Harder!" Everest ordered in the pup house. "I am!" Marshall said as if he was clenching his teeth. "There we go," Everest said. __I guess Marshall knows how to remove gum from furs__ , he thought again.

Without a second thought, he opened the door. "Hey, Marsh, do you think you can help me with…OH GOD!" Chase said. Marshall was on top of Everest. Marshall's blanket covered their hinds and it looked like Marshall's rump was moving back and forth underneath it. "Chase! Close the door and give us some privacy!" Marshall yelled. "I"M SORRY!" Chase said, slamming the door. Chase was red all over. His best friend was already mating. "That's it! I'm asking Rocky," Chase said. He had a feeling that he wouldn't get that out of his mind very soon.

* * *

 _ **Watching a New Movie**_

* * *

The pups were searching for movies that Ryder had in his computer. Before going out with Rubble to have him vaccinated, he said that they should only search in the Kids and Teens section. "Bambi…Snow White...Beauty and the Beast…" Rocky said as they scrolled down the Kids and Teens section. "We watched all of those!" Skye said. "I know! Does Ryder have anything new?" Chase said.

They kept on scrolling down until they see this file at the very bottom. "Adult-themed movies. Hmm," Marshall said. "Should we?" Rocky asked with a grin. "No! We shouldn't disobey Ryder!" Chase objected. "But we haven't had anything interesting to watch lately! Come on!" Skye begged. "Fine," Chase said.

They clicked the folder and found many, many more movies. "Wait. What's this 'Fifty Shades of Grey' movie? Sounds more educational than adult-themed," Rocky said. "Let's watch it!" Marshall said. "Yeah!" they all said.

…Two hours later…

Ryder arrived at the Lookout with a sleeping Rubble. He put Rubble in his pup house. "Rest well, pup," Ryder said. He then entered the Lookout and was shocked at what he saw. "What the heck?!" he screamed.

The four male pups were there, lying on something white and wet. Skye was curled into a ball in the corner, rocking back and forth, eyes wide with terror. Chase was having a nosebleed while his paws twitched. "Chase! What happened?!" Ryder said shaking Chase. "Fifty…Shades…" Chase panted. Ryder sighed. __I knew I should have moved those movies in my USB and deleted it from my computer,__ he thought to himself.

* * *

 _ **K-Pop Fan**_

* * *

"... _ _Forever young__ …" Marshall sang "Forever Young" of BlackPink. He sang Korean while wearing headphones. Then, he switched into another song. " _ _They can call me artist; They can call me idol…__ " he sang "Idol" of BTS. Everyone watched him like he was crazy. "Seriously? Singing a song you don't even understand?" Rocky said. "I know right? This is since he saw that BTS and iKON boy band online. Then, he saw BlackPink, MOMOLAND, and Twice. I mean, I didn't even like it," Chase said. "Come on! Let's invite him to play," Skye said.

They walked up to the dalmatian who was happily dancing. "Marshall…" Chase said. " _ _Nae pittam neunmeul…__ " Marshall sang as he sang "Blood, Sweat, and Tears" of BTS. "Marshall!" Chase yelled. Chase then heard the music playing in the headphones. __That's a bit catchy__ , he thought. He then removed the headphones from Marshall's ears. Marshall got angry and yelled at them. "What was that for?! Can't you leave a person alone?!" Marshall yelled. "Whoa! Chill down, Marsh! You don't even understand it!" Zuma said. "It's catchy and I like it!" Marshall said, grabbing the headphones and putting it on his ears again. He then put it on "Spring Day" by BTS. He glared at the pups and walked away.

After he walked away, they discussed to each other about Marshall's behavior. "Ugh. I mean seriously? I don't like that music," Rocky said. "Even though, Marshall had a point there," Chase said. "WHAT?!" the others said. "It was catchy. I heard it playing," Chase said. "You know what? Let's give it a chance. Let's listen to some of it and then judge," Chase said. "I guess that's the right thing to do," Zuma said. "Does everyone agree? Everyone who agrees say aye!" Chase asked. "Aye!" they all said.

They went in the Lookout and went to the computer. Rocky opened it and went to Chrome. He typed in YouTube and got to his account. "So, what's the name of those bands?"

…Two hours later…

Marshall went in the Lookout, feeling guilty about what he said earlier. "Hey guys…" Marshall said as he entered the Lookout. "Sorry about what I said…" he said. Upon entering, he stopped. He saw the other pups listening and dancing to "DNA" of BTS. "…earlier," he finished.

Chase notices the dalmatian who just entered the Lookout. "Hey, Marshall!" Chase said. "You were right about these songs! They're great!" Chase said. "Yeah! Sorry we were judgmental," Skye said. "I'm sorry I yelled. Anyways, let's party!" Marshall said.

They danced to every K-Pop group they liked until they were tired.

* * *

 **Question of the Day by Max waspace: Marshall, what can you do as a pup-fu master?**

Marshall: Thanks for the question! Actually, I can do a lot of things. I can help pick apples. I can use my skills in spy missions with Chase. And, of course, help get Skye's bathing cap back. We all know where that is, right? If not, here's where it is: It's in Chase's rig. I use my speed to sneak in then out of it within fifteen seconds. I can also help with heavy loads using my strength. With balance, I can use it to balance at least fifty bowls of fruit on my head. That helps Mr. Porter a lot.

MarshalltheAngel: Thanks for the question once again to Max waspace! If you have any questions to the pups, PM me to let them read it and let them answer you! Shout out to Max waspace


	3. Chapter 3

_**Play Dead!**_

* * *

"Rocky, truth or dare?" Rubble asked with a grin. "Truth!" Rocky pridefully said. "Would you rather drown or eat an army of spiders?" Rubble asked. "Uh…" Rocky said. "I guess I'd rather drown even though I hate water. I mean, some spider toxic can kill you longer than drowning, so, yeah," Rocky said. "Spin the bottle!" the other pups said. Rocky hit it with a great amount of force and it spun for thirty seconds straight. It started slowing down and pointed to Marshall as it halted. "Marshall, truth or dare?" Rocky asked. "Dare, please!" Marshall said. "I dare you to play dead after the game. You'll play dead until the sun sets," Rocky grinned evilly. "Okay!" Marshall said. It seemed fine to him. "Are you sure?" Rocky asked. "I chose dare, not truth," Marshall said.

They played until it was two in the 1:45 in the afternoon. "Okay Marsh! Time to play dead!" Rocky said. "Okay wait! I'm going to buy some things," Marshall said. He made his pup house transform into an EMT truck and drove away.

After 15 minutes, he came back with something very unexpected. "What the…!?" everybody said. There was a casket and Marshall was in a suit. "Hey guys! After I lie down and drink this poison, don't close the casket," Marshall said. "WHAT?!" everybody said. "Don't worry! I'll be dead until six this evening," Marshall said with a smile. He took the casket off his truck and put it inside the Lookout. He laid in the casket and drank the poison. He put the poison on the casket and started "dying". "Goodbye, my friends," he said. With that, he closed his eyes and "died".

Rocky took the bottle and read the label. "Canterella?" Rocky said. "Oh! This is the assumed poison that was given to Juliet in Shakespeare's play," Rocky said. "What if Ryder sees this?! Oh no!" Chase said. "Don't worry. Let's just tell him that Marshall went over the top with the 'play dead' thing," Skye said. "And if he found out that Marshall drank poison?" Chase said. "Oh no," everyone said.

* * *

 _ **Anime Lovers**_

* * *

"Hey guys!" Zuma said. "What are you watching?" he asked to the other pups. "Oh, hey Zuma!" Marshall said. "We're watching the usual: Apollo," Chase said. "Hey, uh, can I change the channel for about forty minutes? My show is on," he said. "Your show?" they asked. "Yeah! You can watch it with me if you want," Zuma said. "Uh, okay," Marshall said. "You two go ahead. We'll play outside. Come on, guys!" Rocky said. The others howled in excitement while running outside.

After they all left, Zuma changed the channel. "Here it is!" he said. "Animax? What's that channel?" Marshall asked. "It's full of cool anime, dude! There's some that's sad, happy, thrilling, and, like I said, cool," Zuma said. "So, what anime are you going to watch?" Marshall asked. "Sword Art Online," Zuma said. "And it starts right now," he said as the theme started playing.

After four hours…

"Come on!" everyone said frustrated. "Guys! You've been watching for four hours! We want to play Pup Pup Boogie!" Rocky said. "Wait just for two more episodes, guys. We have to finish this One Punch Man Marathon," Marshall said. The rest groaned hearing that they have to wait for an hour more.

* * *

 _ **Checking out the Fan Fictions**_

* * *

Chase and Marshall were scrolling down something for what seemed like hours in the computer. Everyone just stared at them with discomfort. "What are they searching?" Skye asked Rocky. "I don't know. Let's see what they're really doing," Rocky said. They approached the two pups when, suddenly, one of them spoke. "That's so cool you have powers here!" Chase said. "And you resurrected me from the dead!" Chase said again. "Uh, dudes?" Zuma said. With that, the two turned white and their furs became stiff. The two became like erected statues for five seconds before regaining their composure. They turned around with nervous and slightly blushing and embarrassed faces. "H-hey guys," both said with wavering voices. "What are you two doing?" Skye asked. "Nothing," the two said again in harmony. "Oh, come on. You aren't hiding a porn site from us, are you?" Rubble said. "No!" Marshall said. Chase let out a sigh of defeat. "We were reading fan fiction," Chase said. "Fan fiction? About who?" Skye asked. "About…us," Marshall said. "Really?!" everybody else said. "Yeah. This fan fiction we're reading has this story where we backstab Marshall and he leaves us for a year. When he came back, he had powers! Magic!" Chase said. "We're about to read the next story. Do you want to read with us?" Marshall asked. "Sure!" they said. They sat down and started reading the next fan fictions.

After a few more stories (and by that, a megaton of stories), they all came out and shared their opinions about the stories. "That was amazing! I can really feel the emotions!" Skye said. "But I didn't like the one where Zuma dares Everest to kiss him," Marshall said. "Hey! I read about four or five stories about you and Everest mating! I mean, two of those even ended up with you two having pups!" Zuma said. "Yeah. And I found ten stories about some of us were bisexuals that even resulted even in 'tri-mating', if you know what I mean," Rocky said. "Yeah. But some of them had poor grammar," Rubble said. "I know. Should we read some more?" Marshall asked. "Yeah!" the others said.

* * *

 **Question of the Day by A Dragon Heart of Gold: Rocky, what breed of dog are you?**

Rocky: Actually, I'm a mixed breed. However, I don't know specifically what my other side is. I'm half-collie. That's what I know so far. It is a possible theory that my other side is a husky. Another one is that the other is another mix breed of some sort. Thanks for asking!

 ** _MarshallTheAngel: Shout out to A Dragon Heart of Gold for asking! PM me if you want to ask a question to the pups! Until the next fic!_**

 ** _Before I forget, there is a poll on my profile. You will vote on which story I'll release this February of 2019! A friend told me to release a crossover story in January. Anyways, that's it! Bye!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Marshall Explains**

 ** _ _(Why Marshall doesn't get hurt falling off ladders pt.2)__**

* * *

"Can you explain to us how this happened?" Rocky begged Marshall. "Ugh. Fine," Marshall said. He flew down and hid his wings. He started walking with the others. "Actually, I was made by the Most High himself around…hmm…a thousand years ago or so? I don't remember," Marshall said. Everyone stared in shock. Marshall was that old?! No way! "But you look like you didn't age!" Chase said. "Oh. I'm getting to that part. So, there I was. I was just newly made and stuff. I was greeted by the Archangels, Seraphs, Cherubs, the Son, and the Most High. Then, the Most High sent me here to study people so I did," Marshall said. "I was given physical form and was sent here to study. But on May 5th 1791, France, I fell off a ladder and, well, died. My spirit went back to heaven and I was given immunity from falling off heights. Then, I was put in the Philippine Islands. In 1814, I was in Albay and the Mayon Volcano erupted. I died and was given immunity to lava. Then, I was on the Titanic and when it sunk on May 12, 1912, I went along again. Now, I was given immunity to drowning and ice-cold temperatures. Then, Nagasaki, 1945. I went along again. Immunity to explosions. Any kinds. They were becoming a bit tired so we waited a bit and when it was 2013, I was put back to Earth to study. Now, however, I was given physical form of a dog since, well, they think that the world will want me and try to break the code. So, instead of a human form, I was given this form," Marshall finished. "Wait. What do you mean 'study'?" Ryder asked. "Don't worry, I don't dissect. I study behavioral patterns of humans," Marshall said. "Now, I'm given a new mission: to have fun here with you!" Marshall said. "Really?!" they asked. "Yup! Let's party!" he said.

* * *

 **Cheating!**

* * *

Chase was sleeping with his mate, Skye, in his pup house. By ten in the evening, he tried to wrap his arms around her, but she was nowhere. "Huh?" he said as he woke. "Skye? Where are you?" he said in a bit raspy voice. Before he searched, he took a drink from his pup bowl. __That's better__ , he thought.

He was about to enter the Lookout when he heard some people - or rather pups - having a conversation. "Come on!" a familiar voice said. __Is that Marshall?__ , he asked in his thoughts. "I-I don't know," another voice said. __Skye?!__ , Chase thought. He growled. __What are those two doing?__ , Chase asked in his thoughts. "What if he hears us?" Skye asked. "Oh come on! The sounds won't be that loud," Marshall said. __Skye is cheating on me?__ __Are they going to…? I don't think so!__ , Chase said in his thoughts.

"Stop right…" Chase said at the door, but he halted at the sight he was seeing. There was a chess board between them and Skye's side, the black side, had its king lying down. "…there?" Chase said. "Alright. I know it's past curfew but me and Marshall tried to see who was better at playing chess," Skye explained. "Yeah! And the loser had to yell 'cock-a-doodle-doo' three times," Marshall added. __Chess and a bet. Of course,__ Chase thought.

* * *

 **Heartbroken**

* * *

There was Everest, in front of her Senpai. She was seen murdering an innocent girl. "What have you DONE?! You MONSTER!" he said. Everest sat on the ground. "Now Senpai could never love me…" she said.

"Uh, Eve?" Marshall said. Everest snapped. "You do know you could just load your checkpoint or restart the week, right?" Marshall asked. "It's just a game," Marshall said. "Oh…uh…yeah! Yandere Simulator is only a game," Everest said.

* * *

 **Question of the Day by Max waspace: Are there any moves in Pup-fu that seem to be ripped straight from a Martial Arts Anime?**

* * *

Marshall: Hmm…not that I could think of… wait! There is this one move Sensei Yumi taught us. She called it "Graceful Water Move". I think it came from the "One Punch Man" series. I'm just not sure though. Could be ripped from any Anime. There was also another one. Sensei called it "Platform Save". Here's how it's done: when someone is falling down from a low height (bed level or lower) you find a platform soft enough to not harm the victim but hard enough to carry the victim. You slide it with the right amount of force to the area. It actually worked, but there were no platforms in the Lookout that we can slide. I did a bit of research and found a similar move. It was in "Acchi Kochi Otanashi Io" where Tsumiki slid the wooden platform to Mayoi and that other orange haired guy. But, it did a lot of damage to them. They slipped on the snow and they were about four or five feet high in the air. After that, well, the move, then well, when they landed, they bounced right back up. (Tsumiki, it was snowing! It would be like landing on a soft object!)

MarshallTheAngel: Thank you and a shout out to Max waspace for the question! You may PM (Private Message) me and send me your questions to the pup! They will answer you!

MarshallTheAngel: Announcement! Next week, me and my family are going away. I'll be back by January 7, 2019. So please, send me your messages (questions and requests) and I will jut them down in my handy dandy notebook and I will bring my laptop along with us when we go away for a week. Also, to those who read this, don't forget to vote on my poll on my profile! I really need the opinion! It's on the very top of the profile. Until then, peace out!


	5. Chapter 5

_**After Last Night**_

* * *

Everyone in the PAW Patrol Lookout was wondering what to give Katie this Mother's Day. Sure, she wasn't __their__ mother but she served that purpose as long as they remember. "Hmm. How about a new bow for her hair?" Chase asked. "We gave that last year," Rocky said. "How about a kitty friend for Callie?" Zuma said. "Nope. Callie gets jealous," Skye said. "I know! Let's make a scrapbook of her and us!" Rubble said. "Yeah!" they all said. "How about you Marshall?" Everest asked. "Huh? What do you mean?" Marshall asked. "What are you going to give me this Mother's Day?" Everest said. Everyone stared at the two of them. "But you aren't a mother," Marshall replied. "I wouldn't say the same thing after last night," Everest said. Everyone's jaw dropped open. Marshall turned redder than the reddest red in the history of red. "That fast?" Marshall asked, lied down, covering his face with his paws. Everest nodded while giggling.

* * *

 ** _How Ryder got the pups_**

* * *

We all know how the Patrol got Rubble, Everest, and Tracker, right? But how did Ryder get the first five pups?

Christmas night, three years ago…

"This kid wants a puppy? Since he's extra good, let's give him five!" Santa said. "But we can't put them in a box, sir. They'll suffocate!" an elf said. "I'll think of something," Santa said.

Lookout, Christmas Eve…

"Get inside their!" Santa said shoving the pups inside the stocking. "We aren't going to fit!" the Dalmatian said. "Yes you will!" Santa said, still shoving the pups. "Just give us individual stockings, Santa!" a German Shepherd said. "Oh. Maybe that's a better idea," Santa said.

* * *

 _ **Hide the Evidence!**_

 _ **(Play Dead! Part 2)**_

* * *

"Hurry!" Chase said. "Get it inside the elevator!" he commanded. "It won't fit!" Rocky said pushing the casket. "Great. I know! Let's put it vertically," Skye said. "Rubble, get activated charcoal," Chase commanded. "Zuma, help me get Marshall out of this tuxedo and put him in his pup house so we can tell Ryder that he's just asleep," Chase said. "Skye, Rocky, store that in the deepest part of the basement," he ordered.

Skye and Rocky went down and put the casket on the basement. Meanwhile, Rubble got back from getting activated charcoal. "Great! Now, let's get him out of this tuxedo," Chase said. "What are we going to do with the charcoal?" Rubble asked. "We're going to open his mouth and let him vomit. We'll see if he'll wake up," Chase said. Then, Chase's pup tag bleeped. "Hello?" Ryder called. Chase signaled Rubble and Zuma to get out so that he can talk to Ryder. "Uh, yes, sir?" Chase asked. "I'm going to be a bit late to day but I'll be back by 3:30. Quarter to six if traffic stops me," Ryder said. "Can I talk to Marshall?" he asked.

"Uh, no Ryder," Chase answered.

"Why?" Ryder asked.

"He's asleep," Chase said.

"Then, wake him up! I just want to tell him something," Ryder said.

"Sorry sir. He's got a fever and he needs to rest," Chase lied.

"Oh. Okay. I'll tell Katie to go there," Ryder said.

"S-she…just did! Yeah! She's the one who told us that Marshall had a fever."

While Ryder and Chase were having their conversation, Zuma and Rubble were having a problem. "How do we get this charcoal in his system while he's asleep?" Rubble asked. "I'm not sure, dude," Zuma said. They thought about it for awhile. "I know! Get a hose that's about four feet in length and two centimeters in diameter," Zuma said. "Huh? Why?" Rubble asked. "We're going to shove it in his stomach," Zuma said. "Then, we're going to put the charcoal in the hose and blow it in there," Zuma said.

Meanwhile, Skye and Rocky were moving things aside and were pushing the casket in the basement. "I hope Ryder doesn't come here in a few years' time," Skye said. After a few minutes of pushing aside, they finally reach the end of the basement. "How do we do this?" Skye asked. "We'll put it here horizontally, the sides facing the elevator," Rocky said. "Then, we'll arrange and stack the things on top of the casket so that it covers the casket," Rocky said.

All of a sudden, their pup tags beeped. "Guys! We have no time left!" Chase said through the pup tag. "What? Why?" everybody asked. "Because Ryder has no traffic stopping him. I checked on Google Maps and it said that there was no traffic. He'll be back by 3:30 and it's three right now!" Chase warned.

With that in mind, they rushed in what they were doing.

"Here Zuma!" Rubble said giving the hose. "Okay. Let's shove it in his mouth," Zuma said. They opened Marshall's mouth and shoved the hose in. "Guys! Hide Marshall! Ryder's coming!" Chase commanded.


	6. Chapter 6

**_How It Happened_**

 ** _(After Last Night pt.2)_**

* * *

"So, how did Everest get pregnant?" Ryder asked while the other pups were listening. Everest and Marshall were embarrassed to tell the story, but they had to. Marshall sighed. His heart beat faster than a race car's engine. "You know yesterday night when you allowed me to hang out on Jake's Mountain?" Marshall asked Ryder. Ryder nodded. "Well, that's when it happened," Marshall said.

"I was taking out some sleeping pills so that I can get a good night's sleep. I searched in my pup house and I found it after some time and taking out objects. I had to put everything back in my pup house," Marshall said.

"I went and grabbed the sleeping pills and I asked him if it was the sleeping pills. I created muffled noises because of the sleeping pills container in my mouth. I asked him, 'Are these the sleeping pills?'. He said yes and I took it and put it in the bedroom."

"When I finished, I took the assumed sleeping pills. A few seconds or minutes later, I felt a sensation between my hind legs, you know, down there. Nervous and embarrassed and hoping she wouldn't see the situation, I asked Everest where my actual sleeping pills were. She said it was in the bedroom. That's when I realized I drank Viagra," Marshall continued.

"I saw his…member and I asked if he was okay. He said that he accidentally drank Viagra because he didn't know that I took the sleeping pills. He said he'll jerk it off. But me, being both in heat and having a big crush on Marshall, offered myself for him to release on," Everest continued.

"I asked her about it a few more times. She said yes every time. Since I had a crush on her, I just went with it. After that, I quickly went back and took birth control pills and gave it to Everest since I had no condoms. I told her to drink one after we mate, then daily until we have no sign of a pup coming."

"That's when I pushed him in the bedroom to get started. After we were done, I forgot to drink the pills. But, I really didn't care at that point. It felt so good! He was big, too! About twelve inches…"

"Okay! No need to get in details with that part!" Ryder said. "Anyways, congratulations, Marshall and Everest! You two are going to be parents!" Ryder said hugging the two. "You aren't mad?" Marshall asked. "Why would I?" Ryder asked. "I approved of Rocky's and Zuma's relationship. Why won't I agree to the situation you are in now?" he asked. "So, what are you expecting? Single? Twins?" Chase asked approaching the couple. "We don't know yet. We'll get an ultra scan later," Everest said.

* * *

 _ **Dragging the body**_

 _ **(Play Dead! pt 3)**_

* * *

"Oh, uh, hey Ryder!" Chase greeted Ryder as he came home. His tone was more nervous than happy. "Chase," Ryder said. "What's going on?" he said with a tone. "Nothing sir!" Chase said. "Chase, you're my best friend since ever and I know when something's wrong. Now, tell me: what is it?" Ryder said. "Nothing!" Chase said.

Zuma and Rubble dragged Marshall's body while Ryder and Chase were talking. "I'm hoping Chase won't say a thing about this. Let's drag him to the basement and treat him there," Zuma said. They carefully drag Marshall into the Lookout. Upon entering, the door makes the usual swishing sound. It gets Ryder's attention so they dragged the body faster. In just a few seconds, they get into the elevator and start going down the basement. Thankfully, Ryder didn't notice anything.

By the time they went there, Skye and Rocky were about to go up. "Guys! Can you help us a bit?" Zuma asked. "Sure. Just to finish this all," the two said.

They went back to inserting the hose in Marshall's mouth when suddenly, out of nowhere, he starts to yawn. "AH!" Marshall yawned. "Huh?" he said, opening his eyes a bit. "Guys?" he asked in a hoarse voice. "What time is it?" he asked. "It's 4:30," Rocky said. "What?! Oh man," Marshall said. He started stretching a bit and yawned a bit more. "I lost the dare," he said. "Lost the dare?! That's what you care about?!" Rocky started screaming at him. "If you really think I'd drink poison, you're wrong," Marshall said. "Wait? What?" they asked. "Those were just dissolved sleeping aids! And the casket? It's a stage prop I borrowed. This suit? Well, that's personal," Marshall said, his voice returning to it's former self. "Now where did you put the casket?" Marshall asked.

"Chase! Tell me now!" Ryder demanded angrily. "Okay!" Chase surrendered. "We p-played T-truth o-or Dare," Chase stuttered. "That's it?" Ryder asked. He knows better that something came up in this game. Before Chase could answer, the elevator showed the five pups. "Get it out," Marshall said pointing to the casket. "What happened?" Ryder asked with a tone. "I dared Marshall to play dead but we didn't think that he would go over the top," Rocky said. "I just lost the dare and I have to give this back," Marshall said.

He made the pups put the casket on top of his ambulance. He started driving away.

"A-a-are y-y-you m-mad?" Chase asked. "Oh that pup," Ryder smiled. "You didn't specify what to do again, did you?" Ryder said with a smile to the pups. Then, Chase remembered. It was when the Patrol was only the three of them: Ryder, Chase, and Marshall. "Do you mean that time when he really tried to…"

"Yup. That time," Ryder said. "What are you guys talking about?" Rocky asked. "Just another similar thing that happened a few years ago," Chase smiled. "What is it?" the other pups asked. "I dared him to eat sugar. I didn't specify so he went to the sugar factory and ate three pounds of sugar. It gave him a sugar rush lasting five days. I tell you, the Lookout had not been messier," Ryder said.

* * *

 ** _Where are the Humdingers?_**

* * *

It had been months since another emergency happened. There was no trouble happening anywhere. "It's so boring!" the pups said. "Where are the Humdingers? They should be making trouble right about now," Chase said. Then, Marshall remembers something that happened a few months prior.

Three months ago…

"Hello?" Mayor Goodway said through the phone. "Yes. I want your best agent to assassinate two people: Mayor Humdinger and Harold Humdinger," Mayor Goodway said. "He'll be right here? Thank you," Mayor Goodway said.

After five minutes, a pup came, wearing a black ninja-like outfit. "Mayor Goodway?" the pup asked. Goodway recognized the voice. "Marshall?!" she asked. "Who do you need killed? Just give me a lifetime supply of kibble secretly," Marshall said. "Humdingers," Goodway said. "I'll call you when it's done," Marshall said.

Marshall went to the Kitten Catastrophe's hideout and put three grenades inside. It exploded, making the hole spew a bit of blood. "It's done," Marshall called Goodway. With that, he blocks his scent and removes any fur in the area.

Back to present…

"I'm sure they're fine," Marshall said.


	7. Attention All Readers!

Hello everyone! This is MarshalltheAngel speaking!

I wanted to ask you viewers something:

1\. Do you want to have a series where you can ask and dare the Patrol? If yes, send me a PM or review in here. Leave a **_#yes_**. Those who will do so instantly after reading this will have their question or dare as the first! Also, please leave your name (like what the authors here do) to get a shout out!

2\. Do you want love shots? If so, do you want them to be...lemon-y or not? If you want them like kisses and hugs and drama, leave a **_#yes._** If you want them to be lemon-y leave a **_#yestolemon._**

you want a history compilation of the Patrol? If yes, leave a **_#yestohistory:[name-of-character]_** .I want to know.

If you do not, just leave the reviews blank. Thank you!


	8. Chapter 7

**_How It's Done_**

 ** _(After Last Night pt.3)_**

* * *

Marshall and Everest nuzzled each other under a tree. "I got to go to Jake's Mountain, now," Everest said. "Okay. Be careful, okay?" Marshall said. They both kissed passionately. With that, Everest went into her rig and went to her home.

Later that day, Skye flew to Jake's Mountain to talk to Everest. Rocky, Zuma, and Chase went to Marshall. "Uh, Marshall?" Chase asked. "Hey guys! What is it?" Marshall asked. "We were wondering if you can tell us how you and Everest…" Rocky gulped. All of them were blushing. "…mated?" Zuma finished. Marshall blushed a bit. "D-do you really want to kn-know?" Marshall asked. The three nodded. "Wait a second. Chase, you're older than me but you don't know how to mate?" Marshall asked. "I just want to know," Chase blushed. "Well," Marshall said. "Here goes."

"First, you have to be sexually aroused. I suppose you know what a 'member' is, right?" Marshall said. The three were clueless. Marshall sighed. "It's the sheath," Marshall said, pointing to his sheath. Ohs can be heard from the pups.

In Jake's Mountain, Skye was interviewing Everest about the same topic. "So, I stroke his…sheath?" Skye asked. "Yup. Until you see something pinkish or red pop out," Everest said. "Then, either you go for a blow, paw, or feet," Everest said. "What? What do you mean?" Skye asked. "A blow is where you…"

"She puts it in her mouth?!" the three pups asked. "Yeah. Then, she starts 'sipping' until you release your…seed," Marshall said. "Does that make her pregnant?" Zuma asked. "What? No. You have to mount her if you want to get her pregnant," Marshall said. "That was called the 'foreplay'. There's another position you can do there, if you want to do it to her too," Marshall said. "But, the female doesn't have a sheath," Chase said. "Yeah, but she does have…"

"He licks it?" Skye asked. "Yeah. It's for you to get lubed and so that his member gets in easier," Everest said. "If he doesn't want you to get pregnant, he'll put his member in your butt. If he does want you to be pregnant, he'll keep going in there," she said.

"So if me and Rocky do it, will he get pregnant?" Zuma asked. Marshall's eyes went wide open. He started to giggle and then went to a hysterical laugh. "Zuma…hahaha…males can't get pregnant!" Marshall said. "So the two of you can mate as much as you want," Marshall said. "But, to you Chase," Marshall said. "I have a question: do you want to have kids?" he asked. "Yeah! I want have kids with Skye. I love her so much," Chase said. "Get permission from Ryder, okay? Oh, and go slowly at first. It's Skye's first time so she'll feel pain first. Ask her if she wants to go fast then and if she does, go for the win!" Marshall said.

When Chase turned around, he didn't see Rocky and Zuma anymore. He didn't mind however. He wanted to mate with Skye. As he passed Zuma's pup house, he heard something. "Are you ready?" Zuma asked. He then heard Rocky concur to Zuma. Then, he heard a howl that can be heard throughout the Lookout.

* * *

 ** _Please Be Careful with My Heart_**

* * *

Everest and Skye were in the Lookout searching for love series online. "We've been to Korea. We've been to Mexico. We've been to Spain. What country should we go next?" Skye asked. "How about to the Philippines?" Everest asked. So they did. They searched love series online. "Huh? What's this?" Skye asked. "It's a 'Be Careful With My Heart'," Skye said. "Should we watch it?" Skye asked. "The others will be gone for a week. I guess we have all the time we need," Everest said.

Four Days Later

"OH MY GOSH!" Everest squealed. "We have to finish all the seasons!" Skye said. "Uh, guys?" someone spoke from behind. They turned around to see Marshall and Chase behind them. "What are you two doing here?" Everest asked. "Ryder sent us home. It was boring there," Marshall said. "What are you two watching?" Chase asked. "Be Careful With My Heart," Skye said. "Want to watch with us?" Everest asked. "Sure!" the two pups answered.

After watching all seasons, the four pups were squealing with joy as the end came. "That was so…G-R-R-R-R! I can't describe it! It was the best!" Skye said. "I know right?" Everest said. "That was great you guys!" Chase and Marshall said. Then, they saw another "teleserye" (television series). "Pure Love?" Chase and Marshall asked. "Ready for another go?" the girls asked. "Yeah!" the boys said.

* * *

 _ **I Love You**_

 _ **(This is a reference to what I watched online imagined as the Patrol)**_

* * *

"Everest, I love you," Marshall said. Everest couldn't answer. "I…I…" she was trying to say. "But, Everest! I also love you," Rocky said. "But now two of us love you! Who will you choose?" Marshall asked.

Everest thought for a second. "How about we just mate with each other?" Everest said. The two males looked at her and then each other. "You know? Just one big pile of mating pups," Everest said. "Okay," Marshall said.

"Sounds good to me," Rocky said.

* * *

 **Questions of the Day by Yovany and Max waspace** :

Yovany: I have three questions for Marshall.

1\. How is your fear of heights generated?

2\. Knowing that you go up to very high places in most of the bailouts what do you do to not panic knowing your fear of heights?

3\. if someone offers you help to overcome that fear, would you accept it?

Marshall: My fear of heights started when I was little. I nearly fell to death from the skyscraper. If the people hadn't put a cushion big enough, I'd be in heaven right now. To not panic, what I do is just I look up and don't look down. But when I go down, I imagine myself walking downstairs or riding an escalator. I actually got over this, though, ever since Ryder gave us our Air Patrol uniforms and taught us how to fly.

Max waspace: Are there any pup-fu moves that seem to defy physics, Marshall?

Marshall: I maybe advanced but I don't know. I mean, we would be gods if we mastered a move that even seemed to defy physics. But then again, I don't know. In Bollywood, everything defies physics.


	9. To Zuma Lover

To Zuma Lover:

Sure! I would love to hear some of your works. PM me so we can start the convo there. Though, I wanted to ask you a few things as well. PM right now please. If you can't, please PM me but you'll get your answer by tomorrow. Thank you!

-MarshalltheAngel


End file.
